Changes
by Heartfield
Summary: Alec Lightwood is finally off to College, but it doesn't turn out to be as he had planed when he has to share a room whit his own personal demon from middle school... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Everybody! This is my first attempt on a multi chapter story… I hope it turn out to be good (or great, or perfect…). This first chapter is more of an appetizer than a real chapter (the rest of the chapters will be around 1000-1500 words). Please read the A/N in the end! Important info!_

**Alec POV**

I stared at the letter of admission in my hands. I had done it. I would finally move out of my parents' house and start living on my own.

Well almost on my own. At the College of Alicante every student had to have a room-mate. Unfortunately you were given one, you couldn't pick one of your own.

I had hoped that I would get my adopted brother Jace as my room-mate but when I now looked at the name of my new room-mate I almost fainted.

It was a name I knew all too well, the name of my personal demon number one back in middle school.

Just the sight of the name made me flinch from all the painful memories.

_I was walking down the school corridor trying to blend in amongst the other students, hoping no one would notice me. But of course I wasn't that lucky._

_Soon I was surrounded by my personal demons with _him_ in the lead._

"_Where do you think you are going, Closet Boy?"_

_I flinched at his words but didn't say anything, hoping that they would just leave me alone._

_He shoved me so I fell to the floor._

"_I asked you a question, Closet Boy. Aren't you gonna answer me?"_

_I looked up and saw those horrible eyes of his._

_He laughed and kicked me in my stomach. It hurt like hell and my eyes watered._

_I felt another kick and this time I began to cry._

"_Are you gonna start crying on me, Closet Boy? Are you gonna run home to mummy and tell her to make it all go away?"_

_He laughed at me again and with one more kick he and his gang left me._

I sat down on my bed, feeling like my legs couldn't carry me anymore.

I hadn't told anyone about him. No one knew that I had been bullied in almost my entire middle school time.

And now I sat staring at the name of my bully number one.

I continued to stare at the name in shock and it felt like the name grew bigger and bigger for every second that past, until it suffocated me.

The name read Magnus Bane.

_A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, fiasco or readable? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)_

_IMPORTANT INFO: I'll be updating this story every Friday (if I don't forget, but in that case just PM me about it). _

_I haven't completed this story yet, but I've already written a few chapters so I'm good to update when Fridays comes…_

_Heartfield _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Reviewer: What's this?**

**Me: An update!**

**R: But it isn't Friday yet…?**

**M: I know, but all you fantastic readers and reviewers made me so happy I had to reward you in some way. So here it is, an early update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**Betad by my lovely friend Rissa and my best friend LowIce. **

**Alec POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone banging of my bedroom door.

"Get up lazy ass. We are gonna be late!" I heard Jace shout.

"Go away!" I shouted back before I got up from my bed.

I sighed as I started to dress myself. I had been dreading this day, the first day back at school after the summer holiday.

The first day in four years that I had to face Magnus Bane again.

I absentmindedly put on the clothes I had chosen yesterday, black jeans (which actually fitted) and a black sweater.

I slowly made my way down to the kitchen and the rest of my family.

We ate breakfast in silence but when Jace and I were finally ready to go to campus, mum started crying and said that she'll miss us so much.

Both me and Jace hugged her and assured her that we would be just fine and she didn't have to worry about us.

Our sister Isabelle and baby brother Max also came to say goodbye.

But our father wasn't here. He wasn't even home, and if he would have been home he still wouldn't come to say goodbye. And that was because of me. For him I had stopped to exist.

Last week I had finally told my parents that I was gay. My mother had taken it well and said that she had already figured it out by herself.

My father on the other hand hadn't accepted me at all. If he were to decide I would have been living on the street until school started. Fortunately for me my mother saved me from that.

Isabelle, Jace and Max had already known for years that I was gay. Isabelle was just happy for me that I finally told our parents, but she was furious at dad for not accepting me. She had stopped talking to him the minute he had stopped talking to me.

Eventually mum stopped crying and I and Jace were off to our new school and life.

Despite everything that had happen the previous week I was now standing outside of my new home, room 215.

I heard sound from the inside, which meant that Magnus was already here. I gathered all my courage and opened the door.

I froze at the sight of the room. There was color and glitter everywhere!

The curtains hanging in the window were rainbow colored and were sparkling. One bed, Magnus's bed, was hot pink and Magnus's desk was cluttered with make-up and glitter in every color possible.

Magnus himself was standing with his back towards me. He wore tight, black leather pants and a tight, purple tank top. His hair was spiked and had glitter in it.

I stepped into the room and closed the door after me. The low click from the door when it closed made Magnus realize that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

He stiffened and then he slowly turned around.

I held my breath while he looked at me, dreading the worst. I watched his face closely, searching for any emotions.

He wore make-up, black eyeliner and some light purple eye shadow that made his eyes pop. The eyes that I hated were green with just a hint of golden in them and had pupils like a cat.

The emotion I found in his face was unexpected. He looked shocked.

I immediately started to hope. Had he forgotten about me? Was there any chance that he wouldn't bully me anymore? I really hoped that he had forgotten all about me, even if I hadn't forgotten about him.

But then he started to smirk.

"Well, well... Isn't it my little Closet Boy?"

His words made me want to just lie down and cry, breaking all my hopes that he had forgotten me. But instead of lying down and crying I just walked past him to my bed, plucking with my bag. Maybe he would leave me alone and continue doing what he had been doing before I came into the room.

But of course that didn't happen.

Magnus came to stand by me, and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Long time no see!" he said, "I almost didn't recognize you at first. You look so different."

I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stood there and didn't say anything.

Magnus must have felt that I was uncomfortable, because he soon let go of me and took a few steps away from me, with a strange look on his face.

"Anyway" he said quickly with a superior voice, "I'm already done unpacking, so I'm gonna leave and go to meet my friends. Don't you dare touch any of my stuff, especially not my make-up and glitter!"

And with one last glare towards me, he stormed out of the room.

I sat down, shocked, on my bed, before I started unpacking my things.

When I was done unpacking my things, I went to find Jace and together we went to the school cafeteria.

As I and Jace sat down at a table, I heard a voice a bit behind me.

"You should have seen the look on his face, it was pathetic. I swear that he almost started crying." Magnus and his friends started laughing.

I wanted to sink through the floor. I felt Jace's glance at me and I looked up at his face. He looked concerned.

"Dude, you look like a ghost. Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

I nodded slightly, I didn't trust my voice not to break if I said anything.

Jace followed me back to my dorm room.

"Are you gonna be alright, or do you want me to stay?" he sounded really concerned.

I only shook my head, I wasn't in the mood for company.

"No, I'm gonna be alright. I just feel like being alone right now."

Jace looked as if he was gonna argue, but then he just nodded. With an "I'll see you tomorrow" he went back to his own place.

Well back inside my room, I went directly to my bed. Second after my head had hit the pillow, I began to cry. And I continued to cry until I fell asleep, exhausted.

**A/N: What do you think? Did it live up to your expectations? Or was something missing? I would love it if you left a review telling me what you think.**

**And thank you again to all those who reviewed, follow, and faved my story! You guys really are the best! You literally hade me jumping up and down for five to ten minutes! And I was smiling like an idiot the whole day! Thanks! (Of course I like you guys who only read it too.)**

**Heartfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally a new update! I've been waiting all week for Friday to come. As soon as all your reviews started to drop in, I wanted to post a new chapter, but I managed to contain myself to not do it…**

**Anyway… Enjoy! **

**Magnus POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, but instead of getting up I just stayed in bed. I loved mornings, as long as I didn't have to get out of my bed.

Then I realized that it was Sunday. Fuck, I had to get up.

Today was the first day back to school after the summer holiday. I was excited and had looked forward for this day. I had been packing the whole week.

After breakfast I quickly said goodbye to my mother, hugged her and then I was off to school.

I was just adding the final touch to the dorm room, when I heard a low click from the door closing. I stiffened from surprise, and cursed myself for not hearing the door opening.

I slowly turned to see who it was, even if it couldn't be anyone else than _him_, Alexander Lightwood. Alec.

My middle school crush.

He hadn't returned my feelings and like the little idiot I was, I had started to bully him for that.

I had always hated myself for doing that to him, but every time I had seen him, I was filled with hatred towards him.

He had been my first crush, and he had rejected me. And now he was standing there opposite me.

I was shocked about the feelings I had when I saw him. Even if it had been four years since I last saw him, and I had had many boyfriends since, I still had feelings towards him.

He looked like an angel with his black jeans and jumper. His hair had that "just fucked" look that most guys had, but unlike those other guys, that look suited him.

"Well, well... Isn't it my little Closet Boy?"

I don't know what brought me to say that, but I immediately regretted it. The boy looked like he was about to cry. But then he brought himself together, walked past me and stopped by his bed and started to pluck with his bag. I went to stand by him and laid my arm around his shoulders.

"Long time no see!" I said, "I almost didn't recognize you at first. You look so different." Alec didn't answer me, he just stood there quiet.

Suddenly I remembered what I was doing, and that Alec wasn't just Alec, but the Closet Boy. I quickly withdrew myself from him and took a few steps away.

"Anyway" I tried to sound like I knew what I was doing, "I'm already done packing up, so I'm gonna leave and go to meet my friends. Don't you dare touch any of my stuff, especially not my make-up and glitter!"

I shot one last look towards him and then I quickly walked out of the room.

As soon I was outside of the dorm room, I leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

I took out my phone from my pocket (although many people wondered how it fit in my tight pants) and pressed number one on speed dial.

"Cam, I need a serious distraction!"

"Hon, is there a problem?" I didn't answer her. She took that as a yes.

"Ok. We'll go shopping. Should I call Ragnor as well?" I shook my head, but then I realized she couldn't see me.

"No. I'll meet you there."

Fifteen minutes later Camille and I were at our favorite shopping center.

Camille greeted me with one of her usual big hugs and I gave her a peck on the cheek.

We started our shopping tour in one of our favorite boutiques. I didn't find anything, but Camille found several pieces of clothing in just a matter of minutes. She wanted my opinion on every item and eventually I snapped at her.

"Look Camille, I don't care if that dress is the wrong shade of pink. It doesn't fit anyway!"

She looked startled, usually she was the one snapping at me for being difficult.

"I'm sorry Camille, it isn't you I'm pissed at."

She looked at me with pity, I hated it when people looked at me with pity.

"Darling I thought that you wanted to go shopping with me?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just call Ragnor and we'll go for a coffee instead." I said.

I could tell she was disappointed that our shopping tour had ended so abruptly, but she didn't argue.

We met Ragnor back at campus. Ragnor just took a look at my face and forced me to tell what was wrong.

By the time we hit the cafeteria, I had told them everything that had happened between me and Alec. After that I felt much better, I even found myself laughing at what had happened.

I was ordering a Latte when I saw Alec and a blond guy walking away from the cafeteria. Alec looked really depressed and the blond golden boy looked concerned about his friend.

It made me feel like crap again. I was certain that it had been me who had made him look that depressed. My good mood disappeared.

Ragnor and Camille hadn't seen Alec or noticed my sudden mood switch. When they turned back to me, I put on a fake smile and continued to concentrate on the conversation.

The rest of the day continued like that and by the time I was heading back to my dorm room, I thought it had been a generally good day.

I opened the dorm room door quietly. It was past midnight, Alec was probably fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him up.

Well inside the room I saw that I had been right. Alec was lying on his back and he had a peaceful expression on his face.

I caught myself just staring at his face. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beautiful...

I forced myself to look away.

I got ready for the night and then I laid down on my bed to sleep. But I couldn't find peace. Instead my mind was focused on the boy sleeping in the bed next to mine.

I knew that I still had feelings for him. The way I had been overwhelmed by emotions earlier today was proof of that.

I knew my feelings towards him were one sided, he must hate me and with every right. I had for fucks sake bullied him in our middle school time.

I knew that I should just let him be, try to forget about him. But that was impossible, for god's sake we shared the same dorm room!

I had to see him every day and each time I saw him, I would be overwhelmed by feelings, feelings that he didn't answer, and I would hate him for that. And each time I would have to speak to him, my voice would be full of this love/hate emotion and would be hurt because of that.

Fuck! I really hated my life right now!

In the middle of this train of thoughts, peace finally found me and I fell asleep.

**A/N: A chapter from Magnus's POV… What do you think about it? A lot of people (almost everyone) asked for a chapter from Magnus's POV, and now you got it! Did it live up to you expectations? **

**From now on, the chapter will be like from Alec's POV and then Magnus's, and then Alec's again and Magnus's again… and so on and on. Sometimes there will be two Alec or two Magnus in a row, but that is just sometimes…**

**And thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys really make my day!**

**Heartfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: God the weeks go fast by… it feels like it was only some days ago I posted the first chapter…**

**I'm too lazy to put up disclaimers and betad by in all chapter so the disclaimer I wrote in chapter two is for all chapters, as the betad by too…**

**On to the chapter! **

**Alec POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was five in the morning and I didn't have any lessons until 8 am.

The reason why I got up this early was simple. I wanted to take a shower alone, so there was no chance for me to be in an embarrassing situation. And I didn't want to face Magnus. Plus now I had the time to go for a run.

I just loved to take a run in the mornings, when it was sort of quiet (as quiet as a city of the size of New York could be).

When I got back to my room at 7 am after my run, Magnus was already gone. I thanked my lucky star and then changed out of my running clothes and into my usual black jeans and sweater.

My first lesson of the day was Art. I loved art, and it was my major.

As I got in to the Art room, I saw that I wasn't the only one that had Art lessons first, Magnus Bane had too. And just like that my favorite lesson of the day became my worst lesson of the day.

When it finally became lunchtime, I met Jace and his geeky roommate, named Simon, at the school cafeteria.

Jace's first day with lessons had been good so far. He had signed up for the school's football team, and had a try-out in the end of the week.

Jace's roommate Simon turned out to be geekier than he looked like. I had thought that it wasn't possible because he wore a black t-shirt with a text that read "I love Manga".

Despite the geekiness I liked the guy (in a friendly way, I wasn't attracted to him in any way. He was so not my type!).

In the middle of the lunch break a read headed girl joined us at the table. She introduced herself as Clary, Simon's best friend.

As she sat down at our table, Jace went quiet for the first time since we came to the cafeteria. Even if he started talking again almost immediately I had noticed his silence and the look he gave Clary.

I had seen that look before, it was the same look he gave every girl he that he thought looked cute/nice/sweet... whatever he saw in them. As I was gay I didn't really know what he saw in girls.

But I was confused that he gave Clary that look, she wasn't his type. His type was slim, blond girls with nothing between their ears, and they were often cheerleaders or something like that.

Clary wasn't like that at all. She had her red hair in two plaits, she was clad in a forest green cardigan and a knee long black skirt. And judging by the way she talked she could actually think for herself.

All too soon the lunch break was over and I had to suffer threw three more boring lessons. Fortunately I had no lessons, except the first one, with Magnus. It made my whole "avoid him" thingy easier.

When all the lessons for the day was over, I texted Jace and asked where he was and if he wanted to do something. His reply came quickly.

**Clary, Simon & I R on our way 2 the mall. Join if U want.**

Well that was something I rather avoided.

**No thx. I think I'll pass :)**

Seconds after I sent the text I almost regretted it, I didn't know anybody else here, what was I supposed to do now?

After a few minutes I decided to go to the gym. But when I got there it was crowded, and I don't really like working out with other people watching me. Not that the people were actually watching me, but I still didn't like it.

Instead I ended up going to library. I have always loved libraries, they are always so quiet. I could read for hours and hours. But today I had just started reading, when I had to lay away the book again. I couldn't concentrate on it. I had been reading the past sentence over and over again without knowing what it said. I sighed and went back to the dorm room.

When I got to the dorm it was a few minutes after 8 pm. I decided that if I wasn't doing anything, I could at least do something useful, so I sat down at my desk and started on the homework we had gotten today.

I was in the middle of a drawing task, which was due tomorrow. I was sitting on the bed when the door to the room opened, and Magnus and his two friends walked in. As soon as Magnus saw me he froze and stopped in a mid-sentence.

I felt my cheeks turn deep red. I had thought that Magnus wouldn't be back to the room before midnight or so, so I had already changed into my sleeping clothes, a pair of sweatpants and no shirt.

Magnus had been staring at my chest ever since he entered the room.

"Oh!" Magnus said after a good few couples of silent, awkward seconds, "I didn't think you would be here..." He fell quiet again and one of his friends, the girl, started to giggle.

"So this is the famous blue eyed Lightwood." she said in a mocking tone. My cheeks turned redder and I didn't know what to say. Magnus yanked his eyes of me and slapped her lightly on her left arm. He let out a laughter that sounded a little nervous and annoyed.

"Oh shut up you, Camille!" he said with a grin. Then he turned around, dragging the other two out of the room simultaneously as he said,

"Come on, we'll go somewhere else and let the swot continue his studying."

But before he closed the door after him, his eyes roamed over my chest again and he was licking his bottom lip when he closed the door.

When the door clicked close I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding.

The rest of the week went by just like the first day. I got up extremely early, took a shower and then I went for a run. I had Art together with Magnus and a couple of other students, suffered through three more lessons before it was lunch.

I sat with Jace, Simon and Clary at lunch and then I suffered through three more lessons. After the end of the last lesson, Jace asked if I wanted to go with them to the mall, I always declined and went to the gym, the library or the dorm room instead.

I had learned my lesson from the first day and was now sleeping with a shirt on, and I didn't get changed until I actually went to bed.

And all this time I avoided Magnus and his friends, or The Trio, as I called them. I succeeded quite well in that area. As soon as I saw them I turned the other way around or hid behind the nearest object. The times I didn't notice them in time and they confronted me, were always awkward and afterwards I was almost always close to tears, even if he wasn't hitting or kicking me anymore.

On the weekend Jace had got tired of me always declining on going to the mall with them so he dragged me with them on Saturday. I actually had a good time, but on Sunday I declined them again and spent the most of the day at the gym and in the library.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of dull (or really dull), but look at it as a filter chapter. Nothing really happens, and still a week passed by… Yeah, but you just have to live with it, next chapter will be better.**

**Heartfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! And I promise this chapter is much better than the last one. **

**I just reliased it's been almost a month since I posted the first chapter... And I've 50 followers - that is more than one follower per day! I love you guy so much, keep going strong!**

**Enjoy!**

**Magnus POV**

_Slam!_

I woke up with a start.

Yet again I had woken up to the sound of the dorm room door closing. I had woken up to that sound for a week now.

It was a really annoying sound to wake up to. I didn't get up, but stayed annoyed in bed.

I wasn't a morning person, and I would never be. I loved lazy mornings, unfortunately for me, my stubborn roommate persisted to get up at 5 am. Every bloody morning, even on the weekends!

I sighed when I thought of my stubborn, yet incredibly beautiful and sexy, roommate. I came to think of previous Monday evening, when I, Camille and Ragnor had planned to spend the evening in my dorm room. I hadn't had any thoughts that Alec maybe had the same plans.

I had just slammed the door open and found a shirtless Alec sitting on his bed drawing. My god that had been a delightful sight. I had had to use all my willpower just to jerk my eyes of his bare chest. And when I left the room I just had to look at his chest for a last time, and had to lick my bottom lip 'cause he looked so freaking delicious.

And he had abs, I had never thought that Alec would have abs. I wondered how those abs felt like, if they were as firm as they looked like.

Thoughts about Alec's bare chest and abs, made my blood rush to a particular place between my legs.

Damn it, not again!

Well I just had to take a _long, _COLD shower before I put my make-up and clothes on. Not much I could do about it.

I sighed and got up from my bed, half an hour after the door had been slammed shut.

I yawned as I walked into the Art class some days later. I hadn't slept much during the night as I had been out late with my two best friends.

I slid down in an empty seat, letting my elbows rest on the table and my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and was just about to drift of, when the teacher called my name.

"Mr. Bane will work together with Mr. Lightwood."

I straightened up in my seat, all thoughts about sleep gone. I would be working with Alec! I didn't know if I should be overjoyed or terrified.

Suddenly someone slid down in the seat next to mine. Someone being Alec. He didn't look at me, he was just staring at the table, cheeks red. I was shocked that he had come to sit down beside me.

"Uhm, what are we supposed to do?" I asked, "I wasn't really listening…"

"W-we are s-supposed to draw portraits of e-each other." He was both stuttering and mumbling so it was kind of hard to hear what he was saying.

I was just about to ask him if he wanted to start drawing, or if I should go first, when he added that we were supposed to draw at the same time. In that way we wouldn't just draw each other the way we looked now, but as we saw each other.

We started to draw. Because of all the nights I had been looking at Alec while he was sleeping, in a non-creepy way, I knew Alec's face by heart. The only time I now had to look at him, was when I drew his gorgeous eyes. They were really hard to draw because they seemed to switch color as his mood switched.

I drew him with sparkly eyes and a smile, even if I hardly saw him with one.

In the end of the lesson, when we both were done, we switched drawings with each other.

I gasped when I saw his painting of me. I was beautiful and I had a breath taking smile, but my eyes… my eyes were cold and empty, like I was soulless. Was that really how he saw me? A soulless monster?

"I this really the way you see me?" I asked flatly and handed him the drawing and took back my own from him. His cheeks went red and he looked down at his feet, but he didn't answer me.

I was about to ask him again, only the bell beat me to it. Alec jumped to his feet and all but run out of the classroom.

Later that day I was, for once, alone in my room. I had no idea where Alec was, although it was most likely he was either in the gym or in the library, where I knew he spent most of his time.

I didn't feel like hanging out with Camille and Ragnor either, which didn't happen often.

I had just gotten home from my part time job at the local Starbucks, it had been an ordinary day at work. I had been yelled at, by my boss, Valentine Morgenstern, which happened on a daily basis, and I had been joking with my co-worker Will Herondale.

I sat down at my clattered desk, and began to write on my History paper until I was too tired to continue, which was 15 minutes later.

I went to the bathroom to strip of my make-up, then I went back to my room, changed into my sleeping clothes and went to bed.

Before I fell asleep I came to think of Alec's portrait of me. If that was the way he saw me, I had to change that, even if it was the last thing I did. I would make Alec see that I was his friend, and then... maybe it could be something more. At least I hoped that it could be something more...

**A/N: Soo… what do you guys think? I'm not really sure of it. In my mind everything makes perfect sense, but does it in your minds? If anything is unclear feel free to PM me, or just ask in a review. And sorry for the chapter being so short...**

**Heartfield **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's already another Friday – a week since last time. The time really just flies by, it feels like it was only yesterday I updated last…**

**Enjoy!**

**Alec POV**

I had just gotten back to my room after my morning run, when I to my big surprise, noticed that Magnus was still there, fast asleep.

Unconsciously I took a step towards him. Even if I never would say it out loud, or even admit it to myself, Magnus looked very beautiful while sleeping.

I was just about to wake him up, even if I didn't like him I still didn't want him to miss classes, when I saw that he was dreaming. And judging by the way he tossed and turned, he was having a _wet _dream.

I was just about to wake him up anyways, when he started to mumble. I don't know why, but I leaned in closer to him, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Alec… Oh, Alexander!"

I snapped my head away, and stood up straight. At first I thought that he had woken up, but then he turned and mumbled my name again.

Then it struck me, MAGNUS was having a _wet _dream about ME!?

Ugh, I didn't know what to do. Should I wake him up or just ignore him and just not care about him missing classes? I quickly decided that I didn't want the dream of his to continue, so I put my hands on his shoulders, and shook him softly. He began to stir and then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Am I still dreaming?" Magnus asked in a sleepy, but still very awake, voice.

I realized that I still had my hands on his shoulders, and that I was bending over him. My cheeks turned into a deep shade of red, and I quickly stepped away from him.

"No, but you overslept." I told him, before I took my schoolbag and darted out of the room.

I was a little out of breath when I entered the art room. I had gotten here earlier than anybody else, and to kill some time until the lesson started I pulled up my art stuff from my bag, and started to doodle on a paper.

I hadn't noticed when the room had started to fill up with other students, but suddenly the chair next to mine was dragged out and someone sat down. I didn't look up to see who it was, I just continued with my doodling.

"Are those my eyes?" the person next to me practically purred. I looked up and lost myself in green and yellow eyes.

Even if Magnus had woken up less than an hour ago, he had still managed somehow to get dressed, apply make-up and get to the first lesson in time.

But he wasn't dressed as flamboyant as he usually was. He was clad in dark, green jeans that looked like they had been painted on, a yellow V-neck with a black leather vest on top of it, black combat boots and green, fingerless gloves. He had barely any make-up on, just some eyeliner and clear lipgloss, and he hadn't spiked his hair, but let it hang down instead.

His hair looked incredibly silky and soft and I wanted to pull out my hand and touch it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 'Alec, you don't like this guy!' I reminded myself.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he had just said to me. He had an amused look in his eyes, while he repeated his question and pointed at one of my doodles.

I looked down at the doodle he had pointed at, and saw that indeed it was a pair of eyes, green and yellow eyes to be exact.

I didn't remember drawing those eyes but I had definitely drawn them. I felt my cheeks become warmer and I shook my head.

"N-no!" I stuttered, "Why would you think that?"

"They look like my eyes." He had a big smile on his lips. I turned away from him and decided to ignore him.

**Magnus POV**

Alec turned away from me without answering my question. His cheeks were burning red, and I liked the fact that I could make him blush like that. He also looked absolutely adorable while blushing.

"You don't have to be ashamed about you drawing my eyes, I'm actually rather flattered."

He was still refused to look at me. Well I couldn't have that, it would be much easier to flirt with him if he looked at me.

"Alec, look at me." He still ignored me, so I put my right hand on his right shoulder and forced him to turn towards me. He flinched when I touched him and I felt a sudden sadness because of that.

He was still afraid of me for all the stupid things I did in our past. I really regretted all those things I did to him.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said in a soft voice, "I just want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours." I added a wink towards him and got rewarded by a deeper blush.

Just then the professor walked in and started the lesson, effectively ending our conversation, or rather my attempt at a conversation.

I didn't get another chance to talk to Alec during the class and when the class ended, he was the first one out of the room.

I sighed. It seemed like it would be hard to convince Alec that I didn't want to hurt him.

At lunch I saw that Alec was sitting, as usual, next to that golden boy. Goldilocks said something that made Alec, and the others around the table, laugh. I felt extremely jealous of the golden boy.

He was allowed to sit next to Alec during lunch and he could make Alec laugh. I wanted to do that too.

In a sudden heap of inspiration I decided that I _could_ do that too. So instead of going to my usual table, with my two best friends, I began to walk towards Alec's table.

I earned a strange look from Camille and Ragnor, but I just waved to them and continued my path to my roommates table.

There was an empty spot between a dorky looking guy and Alec, where I sat down. Alec froze and the others at the table where generally shocked.

"Hello!" I said with a big smile, "Is it okay if I join you?"

A/N: Cliff hanger… Well, now interesting things are starting to begin. Magnus is about to get Alec to like him, and Alec is starting to get a bit confused. See you guys next Friday!

Heartfield


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm in the middle of my test period, and it sucks. I've a chemistry test on Monday that hopefully will be easy and I've a English test on Tuesday (and I have no idea where I'll get the time to study for that.**

**But I also have some good news for you guys, my beta gave me back some chapters! That means more chapters for all my lovely readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Alec POV**

I froze as Magnus sat down beside me.

"Hello! Is it okay if I join you?" he said with a clear and cheerful voice.

'No!' I wanted to scream, 'You can't just sit down here next to me!' But instead I sat quietly and hoped that somebody else would tell him to fuck off.

"Yeah…" I heard Jace say, "Who are you?" I wanted to bang my head at the table.

"I'm Magnus Bane. Alexander's roommate." He sounded just as painfully cheerful as before, not at all hurt or surprised that I hadn't mentioned him to my friends.

Jace, Clary and Simon presented themselves to Magnus, as I still was sitting frozen, staring at the table. A chill had gone down my spine when Magnus had used my whole name instead of my nickname.

Why had a chill gone down my spine because of that?

"So I finally get to meet my brother's roommate, huh?" Jace said.

"You're brothers?" Magnus asked with a confused expression, "I would never have guessed that!"

I heard Jace explain that he was adopted and then Clary and Simon joined the conversation. Soon they were all chatting and laughing together. I, on the other hand, didn't say anything, I didn't even touch my lunch.

Suddenly I wished Izzy was here. She would have seen how uncomfortable I was, and she would have… well I don't really know what she would do, but something very Izzy at least.

I looked up from my lunch and looked at my friends at the table. Jace and Clary were sitting close together and Jace had one arm around her, they had recently started dating and it seemed to be working out. Simon was laughing at something someone had said. And then there was Magnus, I don't really know what to think about him right now. One second he just messed with me, and the next he has lunch with me and is joking with my friends.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I jumped in surprise and looked at Magnus, who winked at me. Winked at me! And all of a sudden Magnus' hand started moving further south, or should I say north or… anyway closer to my… you know… _thing. _I jumped up and away from the table and stared at Magnus in disbelief. He only smirked.

The others at our table looked strangely at me, not knowing what just happened. I couldn't care less about them right now.

A strange noise escaped my throat and I turned around and all but fled from the cafeteria.

The rest of today's classes went by uneventfully, and after the last lesson Jace asked me to join them at the mall as usual. He was still asking even if I never said yes, it had come to be sort of a tradition. But today, unlike every other day, I accepted.

So half an hour later I was at the mall together with Jace, Clary and Simon. We had been wandering around for a while, when we decided to go for a cup of coffee.

We went to Clary's favorite place, Starbucks. Jace and Clary picked a table and Simon and I went to the cashier to order. I ordered black coffee for myself and black coffee with milk and sugar for Jace. Simon ordered something for himself and something for Clary.

As I was waiting for the coffee and talking with Simon, I heard someone shouting after somebody named Will. That someone shouted again, and recognized his voice. It was Magnus.

I froze as I heard Magnus shout again. I had been hoping I wouldn't meet Magnus at all at the mall.

Suddenly arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Are you deaf, or are you just ignoring me?" a voice breathed in my ear. I shivered as the hot air hit my ear. Before I had time to react, I felt Magnus's hands slip under my shirt, roaming over my chest. Magnus's hands on me woke me up, and I started to choke on air. As soon as I started to choke on plain air, I felt the hands withdraw and Magnus stepped out in front of me.

"You aren't Will!?" he stated with surprise in his eyes.

"No, I'm Alec." I said between painful breaths, cheeks deep red from both embarrassment and lack of air.

As I stopped choking on air (how can you even do that?), I looked up at Magnus. To my big surprise he was blushing. Blushing! I hadn't even known he could do that. And now he was standing there in front of me, blushing!

"A-Alec. I thought you were someone else... I mean if I had known it was you, I wouldn't have done it, I know you wouldn't like it. And… yeah… well…" He pulled his hand nervously through his hair.

'God is he really rambling?' I thought, 'And he actually seems quite nervous and embarrassed.'

"It's okay, M-Magnus." I said even if it was far from okay.

Before either of us could say something more, Simon and I got our ordered coffee, and we went to find Jace and Clary.

But as we walked away from there, I couldn't resist looking back at Magnus once more. He was still looking after me, his mouth slightly ajar, looking both surprised and embarrassed, and maybe a little… hurt?

"Dude, what was that about?" Simon asked as we sat down with Jace and Clary.

"N-nothing" I stuttered.

"What's nothing?" Jace and Clary asked simultaneously.

"Nothing!" I said again, but this time with more force in my voice. But Simon that little brat, told them what had just happened between me and Magnus.

"I don't see what's so wrong," Jace said, "it was obviously a mistake." I dumped my head between my hands. Jace wouldn't understand, this was more of Izzy's expertise…

"Well I think someone's in love…" Clary said with a slyly smile. I popped up my head and stared at her.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" I practically shouted.

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who were you talking about?"

"Magnus, who else?"

"Magnus? He isn't the type that falls in love." I stated. We had been at college for about one month, but in that time there had been plenty of times when Magnus hadn't gotten back to our room for the whole night. Clary shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like "if you say so".

A short time after we had ended our coffee, I told them that I was a bit tired and wanted to go home. The part about being tired was of course a total lie, but it worked, as they let me go home.

**A/N: So today things are really going to start happening. I hadn't meant for this to happen in the beginning, but when I was writing this chapter I was like "Hey didn't I put Will as Magnus co-worker? Magnus **_**so **_**has to mix Will and Alec up!" And this is how it ended up! **

**Until next week,**

**Heartfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeey, my test period is finally over, and I passed in everything! So now it's just back to ordinary school… **

**A lot of you people wants Alec to stand up for himself and kick Magnus's but, and without spoiling anything – IT WILL HAPPEN, and that's soon.**

**And to those that want Alec to sleep whit somebody else, sorry but that won't happen…**

**Enjoy! **

**Alec POV**

I sank down on my bed when I got back to the dorm room.

'What the hell had happened between Magnus and I today?'

It had all started this morning with Magnus's wet dream about me, then it was that awkward talk between us in Art class. Not to mention lunch! I didn't even know what to think about that. What had he meant with his hand on my thigh?

And what had happened just earlier? I knew why I was embarrassed, the big social-klutz I am, but why had Magnus been embarrassed?

Magnus was like the king of our school, there should be nothing in the world that could make Magnus flush. Yet he did flush earlier, because of me…

Or was I just flattering myself? Maybe he was blushing because of something else. 'Yeah like what?' a little voice in my head snorted. Well maybe… maybe he liked that Will guy. 'Yeah that must be it. He likes Will, maybe they're already together, and he didn't want me to know about them.'

I didn't know why, but that conclusion made me immensely sad.

I picked up my phone from my pocket and dialed my sister's number. She picked up after the fifth tone.

"Alec?" a sleepy voice greeted me.

"Hi Izzy!"

"Is there something wrong? Do you even know what time it is?" I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table, 01:03.

"Oh…no, I had no idea what time it was. Sorry if I bothered you." I was just about to hang up when Izzy shrieked "Wait!".

"You already woke me up, so you can at least tell me what's wrong. And don't you dare say there's nothing wrong!" I sighed. I knew that this would happen if I called my sister. I didn't want to discuss this, but still I had called her. There must be something seriously wrong with me.

"Relax sis, there's really nothing wrong… or at least I don't know if there's anything wrong…" That sounded very confusing even to myself.

"I don't think I get what you're saying." I sighed and then I told her everything about me and Magnus, and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I started in middle school and continued forward until today. She was silent when I was done.

"Oh Alec! Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I-I don't know…" I said ashamed. Truth was I hadn't said anything to anyone before because I thought I would sound pathetic, and nobody would believe me. But now when I told Izzy, I felt kind of relieved. I wasn't alone anymore, now somebody else knew.

"I think you should talk to Magnus about this." Isabelle said and brought me back to reality.

"I can't do that! It would be like… like suicide, or something like that!"

"Alec please, just this once listen to me. Talk to Magnus. Trust me, everything will work out just fine, if you just talk to him." I sighed again. Somewhere deep down inside of me I knew she was right.

"I won't promise anything Izzy, but maybe, just maybe, I'll talk to him." She squealed.

"Thanks Alec! I promise it'll be worth it. Promise me to call afterwards, will you?"

"Yeah, I promise. Goodnight!" After she had said goodnight back, I hang up. I sighed, for what must have been the hundred time this day, and laid down under the sheets in my bed.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

**Magnus POV**

I couldn't comprehend my own feelings right now. In some ways I felt ecstatic, and in some point I felt… I don't know… depressed maybe.

Ecstatic because I had had Alec in my arms. I had had him close to me, and I had had my hands under his shirt… His abs really felt as good as they looked, maybe even better. God I wanted to do that again. And he had shivered when I breathed in his ear.

But then he had started choking, and I became aware of the fact that it was Alec in my arms. What I told him was true, if I had known it was him, I would never have hugged him, just because I knew he would react in the same way he did today.

And I didn't want him to react that way, I wanted him to hug me back. I wanted him to take me in his arms and kiss me until I didn't even remember my own name. I wanted it so bad it hurt, which led to why I felt depressed, because I knew that will never happen. I had hurt him too deeply in our past.

"Magnus?" Will's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"What's with you today? You seem kind of off." I shrugged.

"Well if you really want to know…" I started slowly.

"I do." Will interrupted, "Your behavior scares me, I've never seen you like this before." I sighed and started to tell him.

"… and that's about all. I have this huge crush on him and I don't know what to do about it!" I was kind of frustrated right now.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Talking to him? Are you CRAZY?! He almost faints out of fear when we are in the same room, what do you think talking to him would do?"

"It was just a suggestion." Will said and shrugged.

"Ahh! I can't take this anymore. Tell Valentine I've got a headache or something, I'm going home." I stormed out of Starbucks and continued to my car.

I was still fuming when I got back to campus, so I stayed in my car until I had calmed down enough to think straight (well not literally, but you get what I mean).

I knew I had overreacted, I have a tendency to do so. But this was almost ridiculous. I had flipped because Will had suggested I should talk to Alec. Nothing more, just talk to him!

'Come on Bane, you can do that. It's not like you're going to propose to him or anything like that, you're just gonna talk to him!' I sighed.

'I can do this, I will do this.' Determined I went out of my car and in to mine and Alec's room. I was prepared to wake him up and kill the elephant between us.

I opened our dorm room door, and froze in my tracks. Whatever I had been prepared for it wasn't this.

Alec sat on his bed a far from shy expression on his face. Then he opened his mouth, and I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Oh… cliffhanger! Sorry for that, but the talk will come next week. What do you think of this chapter? It was mostly a filter chapter for next chapter, but still some things did happen. And it got two POV's in it!**

**Heartfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm SO, SO sorry for not posting this yesterday! I had a really tight schedule and my best friend that I haven't seen in months came to visit me, and she is staying for the weekend!**

**The Talk you all have been waiting for… Will Alec and Magnus sort things out, or…?**

**Enjoy! **

**Alec POV**

"We need to talk." Magnus froze dead in his tracks as soon as he saw me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he suddenly said with a teasing smile.

"W-what?"

"It's just, your choice of words. It's what everybody says before they break up with their partners."

"Oh… OH! Well, I-I didn't… I mean… do you… "I was trying hard to say one full sentence.

"Relax Alec. It was a joke." He was grinning really big right now. I wondered how he did it without splitting his face in two.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say. I had forgotten everything I wanted/had to say to him the moment he walked into our room.

Casually he strolled over to his bed and sat down on it. My eyes hadn't left him since he had gotten here.

"Do you actually want to talk to me, or are you just gonna stare? If it is the later, do you mind if I go to bed as you do so? It's almost 2 am. after all." He flashed me a sly smile.

Of course I started to blush. And I only blushed more when thoughts of Magnus undressing in front of me started to slip in to my mind.

"I-I…" Damn my stutter! "I-I actually wanted to talk to you." I surprised myself with saying the last part without stuttering.

"Okay, let's talk then." Magnus said and shrugged. How can he be so calm and confident? I wish I could be like that…

Wait! Did I just wish I was like Magnus!? How is that even possible, I hate the guy? Or do I?

Magnus hadn't actually been mean to me lately. He hasn't really done anything to me since school started, apart from a little bit of teasing… But that was Magnus for you, he teased everybody.

Maybe he didn't hate me like he used to do. He hadn't in any way hinted that he hated me now, nor that he'd like to hit or kick me. Before he usually hit or kicked me on a daily basis, sometimes both.

"Hello, earth to Alec!" Magnus' voice snapped me back from my trip to memory lane. "What's with you and staring all of a sudden? First at me and then out into space…"

"I wasn't staring at you! And-and… Forget that I told you I wanted to tell you something. You can go to sleep if you want to." I said and chickened out. I turned around so I didn't have to face him.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand softly, but still firmly, forced me to turn back, to face him again.

His closeness shocked me, he was barely standing two feet away from me.

"Alexander, I still have something to tell you." He still had his hand on my shoulder, and he stood so close to me that I could smell him. He smelled like sandalwood and mint. I caught myself liking the smell of him.

'What the heck, Alec?' I thought. I was starting to get confused over my own feelings for him. But when he was standing this close to me, it was hard to hate him.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

'What the hell?' I thought. What are you talking about? Earlier today, or…

"I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you! I didn't mean it! I was so confused back then… and I didn't know what to do with my…" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, as if he didn't know what to say. "… with my feelings for you." he whispered.

He had been looking into my eyes all the time, but when he said the last thing he looked away… and blushed.

I had a hard time comprehending what he had said and what he meant with it.

"Wait… you had f-feelings for me?" He still didn't look at me, but he nodded. Then he suddenly locked his eyes with mine again.

"Yeah, I had… and-and I still have. Alexander I lo-like you. I like you very, very much." He looked at me almost pleading, and hopeful.

I, I didn't know what to do, or say. Here I had been afraid that he still hated me, and now he was saying that he never hated me, but liked me?!

It was too much for me, and I sank down at my bed when my knees turned to jelly, I hadn't even noticed when we had stood up.

"Alec, are you okay?" His voice was full of concern for me.

"I-I don't know. It's-it's just too much at once." I said weakly. He nodded again, and then he sat down beside me.

Hesitantly he moved his hand from my shoulder to my knee. I was too shocked about everything to even respond to it.

We sat still and quiet for some minutes while I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Alexander, this is killing me!" Magnus suddenly burst out, "I tell you that I lo-like you, and you are just sitting there."

"Well I'm sorry!" I said angrily, "I have hated and feared you almost ever since we first met, and I always thought that you hated me too. Why else would you always hit and kick me? And now, now you say that you never hated me, but liked me! And still like me! How would you react about something like that? 'Cause I can tell you, it isn't a bed of roses!" I actually yelled that last part.

I don't know where my anger came from, but now when it flooded through my veins it seemed like it wouldn't go away.

Magnus flinched away from me as I started to yell at him, and his hand left my knee.

Strangely as it sounds, I immediately missed the warmth from his hand. And with that my anger faded away as suddenly as it had come.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No, I'm sorry. I understand it's a bit too much to take at once. I shouldn't have pressed you like that. I'm sorry."

"Yeah… _a bit _too much…" I joked and then all of a sudden I started to laugh. This was just too bizarre.

At first Magnus just stared at me oddly, then he joined in my laughter.

There we sat, laughing at everything and nothing. When we finally stopped laughing, our eyes met. I lost myself in the depths of his green and yellow eyes.

"Are…" I was about to ask him if we were friends now, or at least something like that, when he suddenly leaned in closer to me.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked when he was about an inch away from me.

Before I had the time to answer him, or even get what he was asking, he closed the space between us and our lips met.

**A/N: How evil am I…? Leaving you guys with such a cliffhanger… There will be Alec's reaction in the next chapter and Camille will go spreading disaster… **

**Until then,**

**Heartfield **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Now what you all have been waiting for… Alec's reaction to Magnus kissing him! Also Camille will drop by…**

**Enjoy!**

**Magnus POV**

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, my hands resting under my head. It was well past noon, but I couldn't find the will to get up and go to classes.

Alec had left hours ago, being the swot he is, he couldn't bring himself to skip school.

I began to smile. Alec… I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we shared last night. At first he had been so surprised that he had frozen under me, but after a few seconds had passed, he began to kiss me back.

It was the most amazing thing ever, Alec's lips against mine. It was definitely a feeling I could get used to.

However Alec's next reaction maybe wasn't what I had hoped for.

_I closed my eyes and thought I was going to die of pure bliss when Alec started to kiss me back. It took all my strength to bite back a moan. _

_One of my hands cupped Alec's chin, and the other was placed on his back, pressing him against me. _

_I felt Alec's hands travel up my spine and up through my hair. A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips. I melted against the boy beside me. _

_My hand that had been resting on his back slid down to the hem of his shirt and up under it, and… Suddenly Alec was no longer in my arms, but several feet away from me. My eyes had open as soon as the warmth of Alec had left me, and I was now looking at him straight in the eyes. _

_The fear and the confusion were clear in his eyes, and it killed my bliss a bit, soon I was back to normal. _

_We continued to stare into each other's eyes for some minutes, which felt like hours to me, before Alec looked away. _

"_Alec?" He continued to look away, refusing to look me in the eyes. "Alexander, is there something wrong?" He slowly turned against me, but he still didn't look me in the eyes, instead he looked at my hands. _

"_Why?" he asked with a defeated voice. "Why did you do that?" _

"_Why did I do what?"_

"_Why did you kiss me?" He sounded almost angry now. _

"_I thought I made that clear. I like you. I. Like. You. And I have wanted to kiss you ever since we first met."_

"_I don't understand... Why did you bully me? Why did you hate me?" His voice was no stronger than a whisper towards the end. _

"_I-I don't know…" I said in all honesty. "I guess I was mad at you. Mad because you didn't like me in the way I liked you. Alexander I know you probably don't want to hear this, and I shouldn't say it but… I have l-loved you ever since we were thirteen years old." I looked at him as shock slowly spread through his features. _

"_Alec…" I said lowly and with one of my hands, I reached out for him. "Please say something!" My voice was a whispered plea. _

_Alec shook his head and slowly opened his mouth, only to close it again. _

"_I… I think it's best if you go back to your own bed." he said when he finally found his voice again._

_His words felt like a blow in my stomach and the air disappeared from my lungs. I wondered if this was the way Alec had felt every time I had hit him in the past. If that was the case, I wondered how he had found the strength to continue to live his life every day, 'cause I felt like I was dying. No air reached my lungs, and it felt like I was slowly being suffocated. _

_I felt defeated. Completely and utterly defeated. _

"_Alec… please…"My voice was nothing but a plea. _

"_Magnus don't. Just please, please go. I-I need time to think, to be alone." And with that he turned his back against me, and I had no other choice than to go back to my own bed. Feeling like the world had ended right in front of my eyes, and there had been nothing I could do to prevent it. _

The loud _thud_ from the door being slammed open awoke me from my thoughts, and the next second Camille came barging in to the room.

"Magnus!" she shouted and jumped up in my bed, missing me with just some inches.

"Camille" I said, more shocked than anything else.

"Where have you been all day? It's not nice to ditch people you know, especially not me!" I sighed, of course Camille would count me ditching classes as same as me ditching her. Which sometimes actually was true, not that I would tell her that…

"Cam, darling, I ditched school today not you." She ignored me and threw herself down beside me. The next thing I know, she has put her arms around me and she cut of my air supply by crushing her lips against mine.

I wriggled out of her embrace and stepped off of the bed. Camille followed, and again I found myself trapped in her arms.

I tried to step away from her, but she only took another step against me, and soon I was trapped between Camille and the wall.

She began to kiss me down my jawline, and I tried to push her away. You would be amazed if you knew how strong that woman is.

"Camille!" I protested and tried to get away from her again.

"What Magnus? Is there something wrong? You know you want to!"

"No Camille, I don't want to!" I said as I finally got her off me. Camille just crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"You sure as hell didn't object some days ago. Why would you mind now? What has happened?"

"We kissed last night, me and Alec I mean." I said with a happy grin.

"You and Closet Boy?"

"Mhm!" Now when I had started to think about mine and Alec's kiss again, I couldn't stop smiling. A big, happy smile, you only got when you thought about somebody you really liked.

As I was so lost in my thoughts about Alec, I didn't notice how Camille's eyes darkened.

Suddenly the door opened a second time and in walked Alec. However, he stopped when he saw Camille and I.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would be here. I hope I didn't interrupt something."

"Well, well, well… Isn't it the little Closet Boy?" Camille said with a mean and devilish smile. "Actually you did interrupt something." And with that said she once again threw her arms around me and kissed me.

I pushed her off me the fastest I could, but it was already too late. Shock filled Alec's face, but it was soon exchanged with anger.

"I see that I should have knocked before _I _entered _my _own room!" he almost shouted, "And for your information, my parents know I'm gay!" Then he turned around, stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut after him.

I stared after him for a second before I ran after him.

**A/N: And now is the time for all of us to join together and HATE Camille. And I left you guys with another cliffhanger… I truly am evil…**

**Until next week,**

**Heartfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We all hate Camille! And hopefully she won't cause any more trouble for our two favorite boys.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I've got more than 100! reviews from you! Special heads up for TheGirlofAwesomenes for being my 100****th**** reviewer.**

**Enjoy! **

**Alec POV**

I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran. I didn't stop when I heard Magnus calling after me, no, I just ran harder. I didn't care where I was going, or the people I passed, but suddenly I was standing outside Jace's dorm room.

I only hesitated for a few seconds before I knocked – hoping he would be here, it was in the middle of the lunch break after all.

Fortunately Jace opened the door and moments later and I stepped in without looking at him. I dropped down at the nearest bed, I didn't even care about if it was Jace's or Simon's bed. I closed my eyes.

"Uhm, Alec…" I heard Jace's voice and the sound of the door closing, "Why are you here? I'm kind of busy…"

I sat up and first then I looked around in the room and noticed that Jace wasn't alone – Clary was here too. A very topless Clary, at least she had her bra on. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I didn't mean to interrupt…" My voice died away and I mentally cringed at myself, apparently that was all I did today.

I can't believe how Magnus could do that to me! I mean, maybe I didn't react the best way to his news yesterday, but still! I had been thinking about what he had said to me all day, and I have come to the conclusion that I think I would give Magnus a chance.

But now, now I didn't know what to believe anymore. Had he been lying yesterday, or what?

And the kiss! I had been so shocked at first that I couldn't move, and when I could start moving again I kissed him back, as if I was on some sort of autopilot. Then my brain registered what I was doing. I had flung myself away from him the fastest I could.

Yet, I had to admit to myself that I actually had been enjoying the kiss for a moment, I mean Magnus really is a great kisser…

But I can't believe how he could be messing with my feelings like this; telling me all this stuff yesterday, the kiss… only to make out with Camille today in _my _room! (Okay it's actually _our_ room, but still!)

Then it hit me. Of course! Everything was so clear when I understood. This had all been part of his plan. It had been his plan right from the beginning. He had been messing with me from day one. He hadlulled me into a false sense of security, to make me believe that he no longer wanted to hurt me, just to (almost) make me believe what he had told me yesterday, to crush me in the worst way he possible could think of.

I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up and saw Jace hovering over me.

"Alec. Aleeeec! Tell me what's wrong! Alec!" First now I heard that Jace was trying to talk to me. He looked kind of annoyed, but still concerned.

"Jace, I… I…" I didn't know where to start. Jace didn't even know about my and Magnus's past.

I slowly started to tell him about Magnus, and I ended with my theory about him just messing with me.

I didn't really want to tell Jace about this, but it felt like I had no choice, he deserved to know the truth, he was my brother after all.

"I swear to god, I'll kill that bastard next time I see him!" Jace exclaimed when I was done talking. He hit the wall with his fist.

"God, Alec! If I had known this before, I would have killed him already!"

Jace's anger surprised me. I don't really know what reaction from him I had expected, but it wasn't anger.

"Jace, it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself. This is all my fault. It was I who believed that he had changed, I was the one stupid enough to believe him yesterday!"

"I think…" I jumped to the sound of Clary's voice, I had totally forgotten that she was here, "…that if this is anyone's fault, it's Magnus's. Yet I think you should talk to him." I began to say something, but Clary interrupted me. "Before you say something, just listen to me. Didn't you just say that after you had seen them kiss and you darted off, that Magnus tried to follow you? Maybe he wants to explain what happened. Maybe it isn't how you think it is." I just snorted at her.

"Yeah, 'cause that sounds believable. Magnus doesn't work that way."

Clary was just about to answer me, when there was a quick knock on the door. We all looked at each other, but no one had any idea of who it could be, so Jace went to open the door. It was Magnus!

"Is Alec here?" Nobody answered him as he caught sight of me. "Alec! There you are! I have been looking all over this place for you. I had almost lost faith in finding you, when I came to think of your brother." He made a motion to step inside the room, but Jace stopped him.

"You are not welcome here." He said shortly. Magnus's eyes widened.

"But I have to talk to Alexander."

"Don't call me that." I said without looking at him.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you." Clary said.

"Alex – Alec, please! Please just let me explain, just listen to what I have to say!" I still ignored him, and I guessed he grew tired of that, because he broke past Jace to stand in front of me. He put one of his fingers under my chin and tilted up my head so I was looking at him. I swatted away his hand.

"Don't!" I said angrily, "You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." My voice was very cool and sharp as a knife.

"Al…" he started to say, but I didn't let him speak.

"No Magnus! You listen to me now. Don't you ever talk, touch, or even look at me anymore. I didn't even think it was possible, but I hate you now more than ever. Just turn around and leave." I had stood up as I spoke to Magnus, and now we were standing only inches apart.

There was a fire burning in my eyes, and suddenly there was one in Magnus's too. Without breaking our eye contact, Magnus crashed our lips together and started to kiss me fiercely. He forced my lips apart and his tongue entered my mouth. That made me start reacting. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away from me. He stumbled back and the next second my fist collided with his jaw.

The force from my blow sent him to the ground. I kicked him hard, I didn't even care where my foot hit him. I was just about to kick him again when a strong pair of arms captured me. Jace held me back and made me back away from Magnus. I tried to shake Jace of off me, but he didn't let go of me.

"Release me, Jace!" I growled. He just held me harder.

"I think it's best if you leave now." Jace said to Magnus.

Magnus looked up at me, one hand on his jaw where I had hit him. He slowly rose from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I really am." he whispered before he turned around and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him I stopped fighting Jace, and after a moment Jace let go of me.

I sank down to the floor.

I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees. I took a deep breath, but halfway through I broke down, and I started sobbing.

**A/N: What you all have been waiting for – Alec standing up for himself! Hope you liked it! **

**Until next week,**

**Heartfield **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Halloween! **

**A lot of you guys felt really sorry for Magnus last chapter, even if you still liked that Alec finally stood up for himself. **

**Our darling Isabelle will come storming in into this story again, always fun to have some Izzy bonding time!**

**Enjouy! **

**Magnus POV **

How could this happen?

It had been a whole week since I last spoke to Alexander. A week!

At first I thought that he would come around, we were roommates after all, we share the same room, he simply couldn't avoid seeing me. And when he would come back, I would force him to talk to me.

But life is never that easy, isn't it?

_I was sitting at my desk/vanity table, trying to concentrate on homework, while I was waiting for Alec to get back. _

_A knock on the door startled me. Why would Alec knock?_

_Anyhow, I went to open the door, and was met by brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses. It was that nerd friend of Alec's. What was his name? I was almost certain that it started with an 'S'. _

"_Hi, I'm Simon…" _That _was his name! "…I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Clary's best friend and Jace's roommate. Or rather I was Jace's roommate, apparently I'm yours now…" Wait,_ what_?! _

"_How can you be my roommate? Alexander's my roommate." _

"_Yeah, about that. Jace kicked me out and said that Alec is his roommate from now on, and I had to take Alec's old room instead." He looked kind of frightened and apologetic. Was he afraid that I would be mad at him?_

"_Sorry!" he said, "I didn't have any say in it!" Yeah, he was definitely afraid of me. After all, I was still king of this school, and he was a nobody. _

_Yet, what could I do? It's not like I could throw him out, or anything like that. I sighed. _

"_Come in." I said and opened up the door so he could step inside. _

Yeah, so much for my great plan to get Alec to talk to me.

Of course I had tried to talk to him in Art class and at lunch and every other break we had together. But, damn, that boy could be stubborn and childish. Every time he saw me, he all but ran away in the opposite direction of me.

I even tried to talk to Jace, that hadn't been a good idea, I barely avoided a fist to my face at that time.

I had tried to speak to Jace's girlfriend, Clary. The only good from that conversation was a few stuttered sorrys from her side before she slipped away. It was obvious that she had been threatened to keep silent.

In a last effort I had tried to talk to my new roommate, but since he had no idea of what was going on, he wasn't that much of a help.

It was now Saturday morning, and I had no plans of getting up from bed. Simon was still asleep in what used to be Alec's bed.

Suddenly the dorm room door flew open and a black haired girl stormed in and started to yell at Simon.

"How dare you do that?! How dare you hurt my brother like that?" The girl grabbed his duvet and threw it away. Simon looked very confused and dazed with sleep. At the sight of Simon the girl stopped.

"Your aren't Magnus Bane, are you?" she asked Simon. Instead of letting Simon say anything, I answered her.

"No, that would be me. That's my fairly new roommate, Simon Lewis. And who are you, if I may ask?" The girl spun around to the sound of my voice, as if she just now noticed me, which most probably was the case.

"You're Magnus Bane?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"The one and only! And still I'm wondering who you are."

"I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister." She seemed to be very confused about something.

"Well hello Isabelle! Now when that's settled, care to tell us why you're here. You seemed to be very angry at poor Simon for a moment, but I guess it's actually me you're angry with?" I smiled a sly smile towards her, which seemed to clear her confusion, 'cause she started to yell again, but this time at me.

"I'll tell you why I'm here! I'm here because you are a selfish, unworthy, rat ass, bastard! My brother has done nothing to deserve your hate and cruelty! He's the most sweet and caring brother in the world and I hate you for breaking him like that!" She seemed to be too angry to form any more complete sentences, so I decided to calm her down, if possible.

"I know." I simply said, but still truthfully.

"Oh don't you try defending yourself! I know what you have done and… wait, what did you just say?"

"I know." I repeated, "I know that he's sweet and caring and wonderful and the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"You know?" she asked baffled, "Then… then _why _did you do it?"

"_It _can be many things, dear, you have to be more specific."

"Why did you tell and do all the things you told and did towards him that night, only to be kissing with that Camille, or whatever her name is, girl the next day? In your room of all places too, where you know he can come into, in any moment!"

'Finally' I thought, 'somebody that is willing to listen to me!'

"Firstly, everything I told him that night was, _is, _true. And I don't regret anything I told him. Secondly, to make things clear, _Camille_ kissed _me._ I never wanted to kiss her. She came at me, and I told her I didn't want to. She wouldn't listen, and then Alec came. I guess Camille got jealous of Alec because I like him, 'cause she then kissed me in front of him. And when Alec took off, I ran after him. It's not my fault that he wouldn't stop and listen to me. When I finally found him later, he still wouldn't listen to me and started beating me instead. I guessed I sort of deserved that beating, I know I've been horrible to him in the past."

When I was done talking, Isabelle just stood staring at me, before she suddenly flung to my side and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I should've listened to your side of the story first." she said.

"It's okay." I said, "I'm just glad that somebody would finally listen to me." She stopped hugging me, but stayed beside me in my bed.

"You know we have to fix this, don't you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to get you two guys together. He obviously has some feelings towards you, or he wouldn't have called me crying in the middle of the night, twice!"

"You actually think he likes me?" I asked disbelieving, "I thought he hated me."

"Well… I wouldn't go as far as saying he likes you, but there's definitely some attraction towards you, I can tell that much."

I smiled weakly against her and hoped that she was right.

Maybe it could be me and Alec someday. Hopefully not too far away in the future.

**A/N: So what do you think? Can Izzy help our two boys to be together, or will she just make things worse? We´ll see next week.**

**Heartfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yeey, it's Friday again! A new chapter of Changes! **

**This chapter contains serious sibling bonding time. So be warned…**

**Enjoy! **

**Alec POV**

It was Saturday morning and I had just gotten back to my new dorm room after my morning run and shower. My black hair was damp and I was clad in my usual black sweater, but instead of jeans I wore black sweatpants – I was planning on going to the gym.

"Wanna join to the gym?" I asked Jace as I saw him. He shrugged, but nevertheless he put on clothes fitting for the gym.

Together we made our way to the gym, and soon I was running on the treadmill and Jace was lifting weights.

We had been training for about an hour when Jace started, honestly I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner.

"So, Alec…" His voice died away.

"What is it, Jace?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering… about you… and _Sparkles_..." I sighed, I knew this was about to happen. I just wished I could skip it.

"What about me and Magnus?"

"Are you… I don't know… planning on listening to him?" I was quiet for about five minutes before I answered him.

"No. Not at least anytime soon."

"You know, he tried to talk to me some days ago."

"Yeah, I heard about it."

"You have? How?"

"Jace, the whole school talks about it! How you almost jumped Magnus in the middle of the school cafeteria." I looked over at him, before I added with a grin, "And not in the good way."

Jace was so shocked about my comment, that he almost dropped the heavyweight in his hand on his foot.

"Ew, Alec! There's nothing good about that!" I crooked an eyebrow at him. Jace face turned a little red when he noticed his mistake.

"I didn't mean that. I mean you and your kind… No, that sounded even more wrong! I mean I have nothing against gay people and… and their business."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Jace. I know what you mean. I'm just messing with you." I grinned towards him and he seemed to relax.

"I don't wear panties." he muttered.

"Aw, poor you." I teased, "Clary isn't willing to lend you some?"

"I don't even wanna know what you two guys are talking about." a familiar voice said behind me.

The surprise of hearing that voice _here, _made me stop running for a second, which led to me flying off the treadmill and falling to the ground and I hit my head on the floor, hard.

The owner of the voice was fast to come to my side.

"Oh my god, Alec! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Izzy." I said as I rubbed my head, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Is that how greet your little sister, who you haven't seen in months?" she scowled at me as she helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Iz. I meant hello my beautiful little sister! How are you such a fine day?" I gave her a big hug, and kissed her brotherly on her forehead. Then I stepped away and let her greet Jace too.

"I'm great, my handsome big brother, thanks." She smiled a beautiful smile, but soon her smile turned into a scowl. "But I know somebody who isn't."

"Who?" Jace asked worryingly, "If somebody has been mean to you or treated you badly…" His threat died away as Izzy put her hand on his arm.

"Nobody has done anything against me. At least not without my approval."

"Izzy!" I exclaimed as Jace lovingly slapped away her hand.

"Chill, Alec. It's not like I'm a virgin, like someone else here." she said with a knowing smile towards me.

"Isabelle Lightwood!" I said in a high pitched (but still manly) voice as face my face and neck turned into a deep crimson red.

"Oh stop being such a prude, Alec!"

"Okay, moving on." Jace saved me, "Who's not feeling great today?" Izzy's face turned serious and she looked straight at me when she answered.

"Magnus Bane."

"M-Magnus?!" I spluttered, "How do you know Ma-_him_?"

"I had a talk with him this morning, or at first I yelled at him, then I talked to him. Actually first I yelled at his roommate, the cute boy with glasses."

"You yelled at Simon? Why did you do that?" Jace asked.

"Well that's a rather funny story…"

"_Why_?" I interrupted her.

"I was coming to that. As I was about to say, I started yelling…"

"No!" I interrupted her again, "Why did you talk to _Magnus_?"

"Oh… You know, it wasn't my intention from the beginning. I had planned on yelling at him for hurting you, but then somehow we started to talk, and he explained a whole lot of things to me. Apparently he's been trying to get a hold of you all week." She had a stern face when she said that last part, and I immediately felt a little guilty. Why was I feeling guilty, it wasn't like I had done something wrong, was it?

"I don't want to talk to him. Or about him." I mumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Izzy said impatiently, "Let the man explain himself!"

"I don't know…" I said flatly. Izzy seemed to notice that I really didn't want to talk about this, so she dropped it, but only with a promise that we would talk about this later.

The rest of the weekend Jace, Izzy and I hung out together.

We went to the mall, to a park nearby and just relaxed in our room. Sometimes Clary and Simon joined us too.

By Sunday evening, when Izzy was about to go home, we all had had an amazing weekend.

We were currently saying goodbye to Izzy. She got a big hug from Jace, a quick, shy one from Clary and a too long (in my opinion) hug from Simon.

"Just promise me you'll talk to Magnus." she whispered in my ear as we hugged, "Please!"

"Déjà vu" I whispered back, "I think I've heard that before. And look how great that went."

"Don't you turn all sarcastic on me now, Alexander! But please just talk to him, for me."

"Maybe…" I shrugged. Then I decided it was time to change subject. "Now take care of yourself and don't drive into a ditch or something on your way home. And tell Max I said hi." She looked sternly at me for a moment before she smiled.

"I will." Then she waved goodbye, went to her car, and drove away.

**A/N: So, did I make anyone of you laugh? I know I laughed when I wrote this chapter.**

**Sorry for the Magnus-lack in this chapter, but I promise that he will appear in the next chapter. **

**And also… I'm sorry in advance for the next chapter, I think many of you will be quite angry at me after it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday… but you guys kind of brought it on yourself, I only got three reviews on last chapter, and it really good, funny chapter. Where did all my faithful reviewers go?**

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Don't kill me for this one please!**

**Warning: This chapter contains character death. **

**Enjoy (or not)!**

**Alec POV**

It was Wednesday after classes, and I had no idea what I was doing.

I was in my room – my _old _room… It was all empty, except for me (and furniture, but they don't count).

I don't know why I had come here, or why I felt disappointed that it was empty.

I hadn't talked to Magnus yet, but I had thought about it. I was almost positive that I wanted to talk to him, at least clear the air between us.

And maybe that was why I was here in Magnus's room.

I was just about to leave, when my phone started to ring. The caller ID told me it was my sister calling.

"Hey, Izzy! Wassup?" I immediately regretted my choice of words as I heard that Izzy was crying. "Izzy? What's wrong?" She continued sobbing and hiccupping, so I tried to sooth her, "Izzy, calm down. Take a deep breath… yeah like that. In… out… in… out… There, now try to explain to me what happened."

"Alec, it's-it's M-Ma-ax…" she sobbed. I froze, what was wrong with Max? "H-he was in an a-accident. A-a car a-accident. H-he d-d-died…" her voice broke and my breath hitched, "…h-he d-died i-instant-t." She started to sob again. I was in shock. Max was dead? How could that happen? It wasn't possible! Max couldn't die! He couldn't!

The phone fell out of my hand. My knees stopped working and I sank to the ground. I was sitting on the floor, my back against Magnus's bed and my legs against my chest. I buried my head in my knees as my body started to spasm. I couldn't get enough air to my lungs – my breath was hitched. Sobs started to run through my body and tears flooded down my face.

I cried for my little brother. My little, innocent brother, who in no way deserved to die. Die… My little brother was dead…

I didn't notice the door opening, but suddenly there was a pair of strong arms around me, holding me close. I looked up and saw Magnus's worried face. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear the words he was saying. I buried my face in his chest and drew comfort from his closeness.

I don't know how, but I guess Magnus must have carried me, because suddenly I was lying down on his bed. I was still sobbing hard, but with Magnus's arms holding me tight to his chest, and his soothing voice in my ear, I finally fell exhausted asleep.

**Magnus POV**

I was on my way to my room to pick up my work clothes before I headed off to Starbucks. Outside of my room I stopped, I heard strange sounds coming from inside. It sounded like someone was crying. Maybe that nerd kid got a B on a test or something. I hoped that I could sneak in, get my stuff, and be off again without him noticing me.

But all thoughts about leaving disappeared as I opened the door and saw a pile of baggy clothes and a messed of black hair sitting on the floor next to my bed – Alec.

My heart almost stopped as I saw him. He was crying so hard that he was shaking.

Faster than anyone could blink, I shut the door behind me and ran to Alec. I took him in my arms and held him close. He looked up at me and saw his tearful face. My heart clenched.

"Alec, tell me what's wrong. Alec, darling, it'll be alright. Please tell me what happened." Instead of answering me, he buried his face in my chest.

Despite the circumstances, I felt a jolt of happiness. Alec was hugging me, well almost hugging me at least.

We sat there on the floor for a while, before I lifted Alec up in my arms and laid him down on my bed. I laid down beside him, wrapped my arms around him and pressed him tight to my chest. I whispered soothing words to him, and eventually he stopped sobbing. Instead he started whispering a name, Max, over and over again. I didn't know who Max was, and for the moment I didn't even care. All I cared about was that Alec was in my arms and that my presence alone was enough to calm him down.

Soon I heard his even breath, telling me that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and looked down at his sleeping figure. I couldn't resist but to kiss his forehead. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep take me too.

I woke up a while later and found that Alec was still sound asleep. We were laying close together and with our legs tangled around each other.

As I looked down at Alec I thought that this had been the best nap I had ever taken. Hell, it was even the best sleep I could remember.

But of course I wasn't allowed to just lay here and enjoy the moment, as my phone started ringing. I sighed and reached for it on my bedside table. I answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Magnus, were are you? Your shift started more than an hour ago!" Will's angry voice greeted me.

"Hi, Will!" I said as I tried to sit up without waking Alec up.

"Hi, Will" he echoed in a mocking voice, "Is that all I get? You're an hour late! An hour! Do you know how much Valentine has been shouting at me for you being late?!"

"I'm sorry, Will. Something came up, but I'll be there in half an hour." I succeeded to untangle myself from Alec as I hang up on Will.

Alec was still sleeping and looked like he would for some more hours. I decided to write him a note explaining where I was and that I hoped that he would still be here when I got back.

Then I got my working clothes and was just about to leave as I looked one last time at Alec. In a quick decision I decided that there was a big chance that Alec wouldn't be here when I got back, so I leaned down and pecked his lips before I left the room.

As I got to my car I send a text to Simon telling him Alec was in our room, please not to wake him up, and don't tell Jace about it.

Something told me that if Jace knew where his older brother was, he wouldn't approve of it.

I smiled as I thought of Alec waiting for me in my bed as I got home.

And with that thought I headed off to work, hoping that Valentine wouldn't be too angry with me being late.

**A/N: Sorry for killing Max like that, but Alec needed a reason to let Magnus in, to give him a chance. **

**I hope I'll get more reviews on this chapter, 'cause I need inspiration to write the second last chapter (that's not next chapter). I've decided that this Fanfic will be 20 chapters long (or 19 whit an epilog).**

**Please don't flame me for this chapter, I already have the flu, and I really don't need to feel even worse.**

**Until next week,**

**Heartfield**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It´s snowing outside. First snow of the year here. I don't if I should be happy or not… Snow is christmasy, but it also mean that is cold outside.**

**Anyway on to the story. Many of you thought that I killed Max a bit too fast, but car crashes happens fast… **

**Enjoy! **

**Alec POV**

When I woke up everything was soft and bright. Too bright.

I jolted up from my bed, only to notice that it _wasn't _my bed. The sheets were a canary yellow color and they were made of silk.

I started to panic before I recognized were I was. I was in Magnus's and my-_Simon's_ room. In Magnus's bed!

What was I doing here and how did I get here?

I looked over at the other bed and saw a sleeping shape. For a second I thought it was Magnus, before I saw the brown, curly hair of Simon. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding.

Then I started to think. If Simon was in his bed, and I was in Magnus's – then where was Magnus?

I looked around the room, as if I expected Magnus to jump out of the shadows, and saw a note with my name on it, on the bedside table.

It read:

_Good morning, blue eyes!_

_Hope you had a fabulous nap, I know I had!_

_I had to run off to work (got quite an angry call from my co-worker for already being late)._

_Please be here when I come back! Please!_

_We really should talk._

_Magnus_

I stared at the note. He wanted me to wait here for him. There was no way I was doing that! I didn't know at what time he quit work, nor did I know what time it was now.

I decided to leave and reached for the door. But before I got to the door, it flew open and hit me in my face. And then everything went black.

I woke up to someone slapping my face.

"Ouch!" I blinked a few times until my vision stopped to blur. Magnus was hovering over me. "Why did you slap me?"

"It was either that or CPR." Magnus said and helped me up from the floor.

"Then I would have preferred the CPR." I muttered.

Magnus stared at me as if I was some sort of an alien.

"Who are you and what have you done to Alec?"

I tried to stay serious, but it only lasted for three seconds, before I started to laugh.

"It was a joke!"

"It wasn't funny!" He sounded a bit irritated.

"It was. You're just mad because I made a joke that you hadn't thought about." I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but I resisted the urge.

"You know, jokes are just disguises for our deepest wishes."

That made me stop laughing.

"Maybe your deepest wish…" I muttered.

"It sure is!" he said happily. Then he sobered up and asked in a more serious voice, "Why were you here earlier today?"

I hesitated.

"I… I came here to see you." I said slowly. I heard Magnus take a sharp breath. "But – but then I got a call from my sister. My little brother, M-Max, was in a car crash, and he d-died instantly." My voice died away and I felt my eyes starting to water again.

Magnus put one arm around me, but I shrugged it off. I wasn't going to break down again.

"I'm so…" Magnus started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't say you're sorry. I don't want your pity."

After that we both fell quiet. Five minutes passed. Five, quiet, slow, minutes.

"I think I should go." I said and motioned towards the door.

"No! Don't leave yet." Magnus exclaimed and grabbed my wrist. I stared at him. "What… uhm…what did you want to tell me earlier?" He seemed almost frantic.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Clear the air between us. I don't know, I didn't really have a plan…"

"So let's talk." He sounded optimistic now.

"About what?"

"Anything! What do you want to talk about?" He sat down on his bed and gestured to me to sit down beside him. I shook my head and sat down on his desk chair instead.

"Why…" I started slowly. He gave me an encouraging smile. "Why were you so mean to me before? Why did you start to bully me? You seemed so nice the first time we met."

"Alexander, we already had this conversation."

"I know, but still, what happened? The first time we talked to each other, you were being so nice to me, I thought that we would be friends. But then all of a sudden you started to hate me…"

"Don't you see that was the problem? You wanted to be my friend. _Just_ my friend. And I wanted to hold your hand and be close to you. The first time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes, I never wanted to look away. And then you looked away and blushed, and I thought you were so cute. I hoped that it meant that you felt the same way about me… but then you said that we were going to be such great friends, and I understood that you didn't like me the same way. I got so mad at you, and… Yeah, you know the rest of the story."

I was taken aback. Whatever reason I had expected it wasn't this.

Slowly I rose from the chair, made my way over to Magnus, and sat down beside him.

He wasn't looking at me, but I saw that he was ashamed. I placed my hand on his arm. He looked up and our eyes met.

"Magnus…" I said slowly, "that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard." His eyes widened.

"W-what?" he stuttered, disbelieving.

"I meant what I said. I have never heard anything more stupid."

"How can you even say that?" I don't know what was bigger, his anger or his disbelief.

"Because it's true. Every relationship starts in some sort of friendship. The first time I saw you, I thought that you looked beautiful and I wanted to know more about you. I wanted you to be my friend, my best friend. And maybe someday in the future, we could have become more. But back then I didn't even know that I was gay."

Magnus stared dumbfounded at me. I smiled softly at him, before I leaned in and captured his lips with mine.

**A/N: Sorry if Alec is a bit OOC… It just felt right to write him like that in this chapter. **

**So what do you think of this chapter? I think the might be moving a bit too fast… **

**Until next week,**

**Heartfield**


End file.
